Trafalgar D. Water Law
|-| Pre-Timeskip= |-| Post-Timeskip= Origins: One Piece Alias/aka: Trafalgar D. Water Law (full name, usually only known as Trafalgar Law), "Surgeon of Death" Classification: Human pirate, Supernova (Worst generation pirate star), (former) Shichibukai, Devil fruit user (Paramecia type, modification/operation man) Threat level: Demon || Dragon Age: 24 (Pre-Timeskip), 26 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ate Ope Ope No Mi which allows him to create a spherical territory known as "Room" where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. The attack ignores conventional durability as anything caught within the path of Law's sword-swing is spatially displaced (Due to which he is able to seperate an opponent's limb from their body while keeping them alive and the connection intact nerves, muscle movements, etc), He can also telekinetically move around objects and people within his room (Or objects he cuts inside his room), He can also freely switch himself with any object or person in his Room, or any object with another object (Via Shambles), He can also switch the souls of people inside his Room, Can "scan" objects inside his room and selectively extract items of his choosing Electricity Manipulation (via Counter Shock, able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator), Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Knife and Radio Knife. Can use Armament Haki to boost his offensive and defensive capabilities and enables him to harm other logia fruit users, negating their Logia Intangibility Physical strength: At least Multi block+, likely higher (Via scaling to other Supernovas) || At least city+ (Overpowered Vergo's haki) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block+, likely Town (Damaged a Pacifista with one of his attacks). His Devil Fruit Power bypasses conventional durability || Island (Not in a strict destructive sense however, this is the shown limit for his Room ability. Gamma knife left a heavy injury on Donquixote Doflamingo) Durability: Aty least Multi block+, likely Town || Mountain (Survived blows from Doflamingo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging attacks from Pacifista. Should be around Luffy and Kidd via scaling) || Massively hypersonic+ (Capable of intercepting attacks from Doflamingo. Could co-ordinate his attacks with Luffy) Intelligence: Very high. Likely a genius, implied to be one of the smartest characters shown. A crafty and insightful person even amongst the Supernova and Shichibukai. Formed a plan to take down Doflamingo and. Allegedly also elaborated another plan with 30% success rate to defeat the Yonkou, Kaido despite the huge difference in their powers. Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight with Doflamingo and take several of his blows and gun shots only to shortly fight him later again despite still being wounded. Had his heart directly crushed to the point where he lost consciousness, only to recover shortly afterwards. In addition, he was also capable of enduring a prolonged beating from Vergo which resulted in him becoming severely bloody before defeating him in a single blow once Smoker had retrieved his heart. Range: In kilometers with his Room Weaknesses: He literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, his fruit ability has a defined area of effect, requires various gestures to activate his powers, and his power is physically taxing. Standard equipment: His sword Kikoku Keys: Sabody Archipelago/Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip/Dressrosa Saga Law 1.jpg Law 2.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Male Category:Character Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:MHS speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Animanga